


Taken

by Winchester007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester007/pseuds/Winchester007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been taken by someone that he doesn't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of an AU RP where Sam, Castiel and Dean are in a relationship and Dean has gotten pregnant with Sam's child.

Dean huffs and storms from the motel room, not happy with the fact that Sam and Cas chose to fuck each other over him. Sure, he was being greedy again but he’s damned well earned it. All those damn years doing nothing but saving peoples asses and what does he get? An angel who has to be shoved aside and replaced by a new angel and a broken brother. Sure there’s the kid but he wasn’t even sure about that anymore. He just wanted out. He got in the truck and headed to the nearest bar, sitting in a corner table away from everyone. It was dark and kind of smoky but after about four or five round of whiskey, it didn’t seem so bad. He got a few look overs and smirked at one or two of the cute cowboys. But near the end of the night was when it got weird.

The last few people out were him, a young couple and a tall man with a cowboy hat on and an unseen face. It took him a while to stagger to the truck, even longer to unlock the damn door and fall into the driver’s seat but it seemed like a split second when the tall, dark and creepy cowboy came over to hold a rag over his face, mumbling something about how it took too long for the drugs in his drinks to kick in. The next thing he knew, he was in a different motel room and chained to the bed, his mouth covered with tape. It was dim and smelled a bit like blood but he figured that was just his own blood because he felt a pain on his bare chest. And now that he payed attention, he felt a bit more breezy than he’d like to admit and looking down proved his suspicions to be correct on his nakedness.

“Mornin’, gorgeous.” came a deep voice that made Dean snap his head up to look straight at the tall cowboy who was now pulling the tape from his mouth. He looked familiar but he couldn’t place the man to save his life. “Don’t know if ya realized it er not but there’s sigils all ova’ th’ room, sweet cheeks. Yer little angel and that disgustin’ vermin ya been callin’ yer ‘daddy’ ain’t gettin’ in here no time soon, baby cakes.” the man smirked from under his hat, his smile sickening and almost wild with a sweet psychotic tint to it. Dean was sure he and Sam would get along if the man didn’t kidnap him.

“You can’t keep me here! Sam and Cas will find me, damn it! They’ll find me and fucking torture y—” he yelled out without thinking which only got him slapped across the face and taped up again. It stung for a moment but he’d felt worse in his life and really his main concern was his baby. Was his baby what this was all about or was it something completely different? He was helpless and scared shit-less and he knew damn straight no one would be able to find him and as he watched the man snarl and grab his key to head out the door, he felt tears roll down his cheeks, knowing he was helpless. He wanted Sam. He wanted to be in Cas’ arms again. Anything but this hell.

Anything.


End file.
